


Merry Christmas, Madam Mayor

by CreampuffedHollstein



Series: Madam Mayor and Her Go-To Girl [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffedHollstein/pseuds/CreampuffedHollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small AU Swan Queen fic. Emma Swan has a surprise for Madam Mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Madam Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic I had to write as a Secret Santa fic for Killerelephants on a Swan Queen board I'm a part of. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Emma Swan stood back to gaze at the decorated office, a small smile on her lips as she nodded her head in satisfaction. Multi-colored lights were strung around the border of the large room, twinkling happily and throwing colors across the floor. Icicle lights adorned the fireplace, the lights of the fire turning the white lights to orange. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, decorated beautifully with silver tinsel, blue lights and ornaments of every shape and color. Random little Christmas trinkets were displayed in certain areas of the office and Emma felt rather proud of herself. If the room didn’t give the feeling of Christmas spirit, she didn’t know what would. Not that Emma had actually been a big fan of Christmas most of her life; at least, not until now. Her boss was one stickler of a woman and this would piss her off greatly. Basically, this was Emma’s Christmas present to herself.

There was a tiny, albeit very minute, voice in the back of Emma’s head telling her that she shouldn’t be pissing her boss off. Especially considering the fact that the woman had given Emma her start in Storybrooke. When the blonde had come to town over a year ago, searching for a new, small place to restart, Regina had given her the job of being her go-to girl. But not without stipulations, of course. Emma had been warned to steer clear of the mayor not very long after she‘d appeared in town. She was even told that the Mayor’s last go-to girl had run off crying, but Emma had taken the job anyway. It was a fresh start and she couldn’t turn down the only job offer she had.

However, the blonde had quickly found out just why they had all been warning her. Regina Mills was a hard ass, and that was putting it lightly. The woman was the most infuriating person Emma had ever come across. And that was saying something considering Emma had been passed from house to house as a child. Emma had encountered plenty of maddening people, but Regina beat them all by far. But however infuriating, no one could deny that Madam Mayor’s looks were far beyond phenomenal. The brunette was a goddess among mortals in Emma’s opinion, nasty temper aside.

Emma had actually surprised herself with sticking in the town and with the job for more than a year, even with Regina’s usual haughty attitude. The blonde had a temper of her own though, so she had gone toe to toe with Regina before. Mary Margaret, her mousy roommate, had told her she was the only one to ever argue with Regina that way. The entire town had seen the fiasco, most of the citizens of Storybrooke front and center as Regina and Emma yelled at each other over Emma getting Regina’s instructions wrong. It had been a hell of a sight, especially considering that most people had never witnessed Regina undone before. Emma was lucky she still had her job, but Regina had decided that the blonde had balls and her go-to girl certainly needed balls.

This little surprise of Emma’s was perhaps the biggest ballsy move she had tried yet though. Regina was the Grinch of Storybrooke, perhaps even worse than the Grinch and Mr. Scrooge put together. The older woman had vehemently told Emma that she was not a fan of Christmas and she would not tolerate Christmas music or the exchanging of gifts. Regina hadn’t mentioned anything about decorations, but it had practically been implied. However, Emma had completely ignored the implication and decided to give the Mayor’s office a little Christmas cheer. The blonde was quite proud of herself as she glanced over the plethora of decorations once more. With a mischievous grin, Emma exited the Mayor’s office and closed the door behind her, making her way to her own desk to await the infamous Mayor to return from her meeting.  
________

Only an hour had passed before Emma heard the front door of the office open. When the blonde looked up, she saw exactly whom she expected. Regina Mills waltzed in, the click of her heels echoing through the room. There was an annoyed look on her face and Emma had to hold back the smile that threatened to break across her lips. When Regina came back from meetings with a severe look of annoyance on her face, it meant the meeting didn’t go exactly as she had planned. Fortunately for Emma’s amusement, that happened ninety-five percent of the time.

“Good evening, Madam Mayor. How was the meeting?” Emma asked, trying to cover the slight lilt of sarcasm in her words.

Regina narrowed her brown eyes, throwing Emma a murderous glare. The blonde’s sarcasm was definitely detected.

“I refuse to answer your question. It’s clear by the look on your face that you already know.” Regina growled, turning away from Emma and towards her office door.

Emma chuckled and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. “Loosen up, Madam Mayor. It’s Christmas time. Be jolly.”

The sound of clicking heels once again stopped and Emma bit her lip to keep from letting out another laugh. Emma was sure that if there was such a thing as magic, the look Regina was giving her would have turned her to dust or at least set her on fire. Hell, she would have been dead long ago if such a thing as magic existed. Emma lived to get under Regina Mills’ skin.

“I will not be jolly.” The Mayor growled the word, lip curling up into a sneer. It looked as if it killed her to even say the word. “And as I’ve told you time and again, Ms. Swan, I am not, nor will I ever be, the type of woman to throw herself into the ‘Christmas Spirit.’” Regina brought her hands up to make air quotations, still sneering even as the last word left her mouth.

Emma shrugged, unaffected by Regina’s words. “Whatever floats your boat, lady.”

Regina let out an exaggerated huff before deciding to ignore the blonde and return to the work awaiting her on her desk. Emma watched with amused green eyes, knowing full well what was waiting for the infamous Mayor on the other side of the door. Just as Regina opened the door to her office, Emma’s eyes flicked up to the mistletoe she had hung up for good measure. As much as Regina’s attitude could really put Emma in a bad mood, she had wanted to kiss the woman since the day she had met her. This, apparently, would be the only way she could slide one in.

The blonde sat back in her chair, awaiting the explosion Regina was sure to have upon seeing the mass amount of decorations she had not asked for. It took a moment after Regina opened the door, but as soon as her brown eyes lifted up to gaze into her room, a gasp escaped her painted lips. It took all of a second for her temperature to rise to new heights.

“MS. SWAN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” The enraged brunette screamed, turning her enraged glare back to Emma.

“It’s decorations. I wanted to make this place a little more lively for Christmas. Just because you’re a real Grinch doesn’t mean everyone else has to be.” Emma’s tone was completely nonchalant as she rose from her chair and advanced towards Regina. Probably not the smartest idea, but the blonde had always been one to ride the ragged edge of disaster. There was a small, silent and tense moment of silence before Regina’s deadly low voice filled the air.

“You will take **all** of this down…” Regina gave a dramatic pause, body visibly tensing even further. “Or I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do.”

Emma blinked, not having anticipated such a sentence being spoken. However, the threat rolled right over her and the blonde let out an amused laugh, rolling her head back and letting her blonde curls bounce a bit. Regina’s irate facial expression turn to one of complete surprise as Emma’s laughter erupted and then died down. Finally Emma pulled her head back into the right position and let her amused green eyes roll for the second time since Regina had walked in.

“Psh. Right. If I had any happiness to destroy after working for you for so long.” Emma raised an eyebrow, much like Regina had done to her countless times before, and advanced slowly on the woman. She stopped just before they were both under the mistletoe. One step from Regina and they would be in the perfect position. Regina was silent for only a moment longer before she took a menacing step towards the blonde.

“Ms. Swan. If you do not-”

Regina was abruptly interrupted by the feeling of Emma’s lips pressed to hers. Her brown eyes went wide with surprise for a moment and then her brain short circuited soon after. Before the brunette realized what she was doing, Regina returned the kiss with more fervor than either one of them had ever expected. Truthfully, Regina had an eye for Emma Swan, but she had a reputation to keep. When Emma pulled back and looked up, Regina looked up with her and found the sight of mistletoe hanging above them. It explained the kiss, but it didn’t explain the way the pair had kissed each other. Regina looked back to Emma after a moment and found the blonde grinning widely and proudly at her.

It took a few minutes before Regina was able to pull herself together and bring back her poised and regal stance and attitude. She straightened out imagined wrinkles on her suit and tried to ignore the way Emma was looking at her. Normally Regina would have something snide or cutting to say, but Emma had knocked the fight right out of her. The brunette cleared her throat and turned to look back at her office. Regina would never admit it, but the decorations did seem to bring her office to life. When she turned around again, Emma was standing much closer to her than she had remembered. The blonde pressed a light and playful kiss to the Mayor’s cheek before pulling back and turning to move back to her desk.

Emma‘s final words to Regina before she sat in her chair and flashed the brunette a grin were, “Merry Christmas, Madam Mayor.”


End file.
